Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an entry securing apparatus and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to an entry securing apparatus adapted to secure an entry and resist the entrance of an intruder.
Description of the Related Art
Recently the number of shooting events has increased, resulting in the tragic loss of many lives and serious injury to numerous individuals. In particular, many disturbing events have occurred in schools in which students have been unable to prevent the entrance of an intruder/gunman into classrooms. To prevent the entrance of intruders, a typical classroom door may have a door handle including a lock as the only method of securing a door. These locks can be easily bypassed by an intruder, however, when the intruder applies a significant force to the door and/or breaks a door window to gain access to the door lock. Intruders are often able to bypass these standard locks in a relatively short period of time, a period of time that often does not provide authorities sufficient time to counteract and neutralize the intruders. Delaying or preventing an intruder's entrance into a locked door or entrance may provide authorities with additional time and may reduce the number of tragic fatalities and/or serious injuries caused by shooting events.
Thus, there is a need for an improved entry securing apparatus adapted to secure an entry and resist the entrance of an intruder.